


Warmth

by TheFrustratedNerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, F/F, F/M, Gen, North appreciation, Other, Reader is human, this is kinda old i’m just catching up on posting what i haven’t already, you cuddle with north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrustratedNerd/pseuds/TheFrustratedNerd
Summary: You didn’t think you’d find a companion in North. As it turns out, you thought wrong.Originally posted on my writing blog, @sammies-writings-and-headcannons on tumblr





	Warmth

You hadn’t expected North to trust you. You knew of her distaste for humans, and despite the fact that you’d allied yourself strongly with Jericho and their cause, you’d expected North to hate you and be suspicious of you the entire time you maintained contact with Jericho. However, you’d somehow managed to earn her trust, and even affection, in cases such as your current situation.  
North was behind you, leaning against the wall as you laid back against her, your head resting on her chest and her arms around your upper torso, legs around your hip and over your thighs. The ground was hard and cold, but North was unexpectedly soft and warm. Your hand rested atop where hers were linked together over your diaphragm, the both of you thoroughly enjoying the rare moment of safety, peace, and comfort, away from the troubles and chaos of the world, if only for an hour or so. The way North was holding you almost made you feel like a teddy bear, her chin resting atop your head as she sighed quietly, likely wishing things were this pleasant more often. You thought you might even fall asleep like this, the quiet babble of androids talking for background noise, accompanied by the soft crackling of fires and the steady rhythm of North’s heartbeat and breathing.  
For just those few moments, you thought perhaps everything would be fine in the end, that all of you would be safe, and that the androids would be freed.


End file.
